


Every Secret Can Be Found By A Fangirl With Wifi

by synfulshark



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Defiling of the coffee shop sofa, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Gay Sex, Harry is a Little Shit, I need help to stop tagging, Implied Mpreg, Liam is a Little Shit, Liam is in the closet, Louis is a Tease, Louis is cute, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Niall Horan is Niall Horan, Niall and Zayn are cute, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Zayn, Polyamory, Rimming, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Child, Sorry Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, it gets kinky okay?, not really sorry, zayn is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: Zayn was just a normal teenager working a dead end coffee job when he had a run in with Liam Payne, one of the top most rising pop stars of our time. After a wild romp he never sees the pop star again and he finds out shortly after he's carrying the famous mans child. What is he to do? In steps Niall Horan he's best friend and the two form a loving relationship and raise the little girl as their own. Until one crazed fan of Liam's spots them at the park and seeing the girls likeness to Liam she snags a few pictures which she posts online.The pictures of the little girl go viral leaving Zayn is a worried frenzy over the fact he could have to come face to face with the pop star again if his secret is found out. Liam had swore him to secrecy about their time together.Liam's friend Louis see's the pictures and they together decide to go and try to connect with the girl. what will happen? How will Zayn handle having to come face to face with Liam Payne? Will his and Niall's relationship be strong enough to make it through the drama of this mess.Or other wise known as I suck at summeries.





	1. Coffee never tasted so good until I tasted it on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D Just so everyone knows I pumped this out rather fast and just wanted to see if anyone would like to read more past this first chapter. It was inspired by another story I read which I will try to link to. I made some different storylines through the whole thing though. 
> 
> AGAIN I DON'T HAVE A BETA, I have dyslexia and I'm terrible at punctuation and grammar in most situations but I do my best. hopefully by next chapter I will have a beta. so please understand that going into this that I do not have one and so it could annoy some. 
> 
> the end game to this whole thing is Niall/Zayn/Liam and Larry. I will not change my mind most likely and as far as updates I can do my best for twice a week maybe if anyone actually likes this!. it's my first non teenwolf one I've posted! and asides it all my others before were random rpf ones on livejournal so I'm trying!! I will attach the links to pictures of the little girl posted in the notes here. 
> 
> The picture that Zayn and Liam and the others see is this one. https://goo.gl/images/NXsV7Q https://goo.gl/images/tM9rM8 I also have links to pictures of Thomas and of course Lux is Lux! I can attach pics of Thomas to the next chapter if anyone would like. 
> 
> Thomas has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and is three, Alex is Four, Lux in this is five. 
> 
> that's it for notes for now I think. ENJOY!!!

Zayn rolled over with a low groan as he hid his face under the pillow letting out a small huff as he heard the sounds of little feet running down the hard wood floor, a smile over taking his face he waited quietly as he felt the covers tug a bit as he peeked out of the pillow seeing the dark haired little girl climb up the covers and tackle him. “MAMA! Wake up!,” Zayn felt the smile over take his face as he rolled over and he pulled the little giggling girl into his arms sighing out as he nuzzled her cheek. 

Nothing could ever make him as happy as waking up to the giggles of his little girl. “Hey princess where's your da?” he asked with a raised eye brow as he looked around the room. “He's making breakfast mama, he said to tell you it's time to get up before he...uhh he said mean things so I won't say them,” she whispered out giggling. Zayn smiled ruffling the little girls hair as he sat up and nudged her. “Go on love, go find Da and I'll be down in a second okay?” he asked looking at her lovingly. The little girl nodded and raced back out of the bed room and down the hall. 

Zayn sighed rubbing his face as he reached for his cell phone clicking the home page open his eyes scanning over the mindless notifications as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. One notification though stopped him in his tracks as he had his tooth brush half way to his mouth. 

LIAM PAYNE LOOK ALIKE CHILD? COULD THIS BE A SECRET LOVE CHILD?

Liam Payne who is constantly on the internet for different extreams over the last few years has what some would like to call a little look alike child! This stream of pictures posted over the last few hours from twitter and Instagram have caused a huge up roar in the fandoms based around the pop star bad boy. Bellow is attached some pictures of the child in question could this be a love child we haven't heard of? 

Zayn's heart dropped out of his chest as he looked down to see the pictures of his own child looking back up at him. Taking a few shallow deep breaths he rushed out of the bathroom down the hall with a frenzy. “NIALL!” he yelled out as he rushed into the kitchen and he spotted the blonde male flipping pancakes as the two children buzzed around the kitchen dancing and talking. “Yeah Zee?” he asked glancing over at the darker skinned male his blue eyes widening in worry as he spotted the panic across his face. 

“Uh...kids go play in the back yard, grown up talk time,” Niall turned the stove off and herded the two toddlers out of the kitchen before he rushed over to Zayn and he cupped his face in his hands. “Zee whats wrong?” he asked softly as he glanced from the back patio doors back to the dark eyed male. “Tell me,” he whispered out the worry leaking out of his thick accent. “They...the...someone posted pictures of her online, it's only a matter of time Niall till he see's...,” he whimpered out softly as he looked out the screen door seeing the little boy and little girl running around playing. “What about....if they...,” he couldn't get the words out as he felt his whole world shifting around his eyes filling with unshed tears. “Ni, how did they?” he asked softly. 

Niall frowned as he held the darker skinned male close kissing his cheek as he sighed out. “Zee...it's okay trust me, which pictures were they?” he asked softly as he stroked through the dark haired males hair. “Park, her and Lux, some of her and Max,” he whispered as he looked out at the two children again playing around. “Ni...why was I so stupid?” he asked softly as he looked into the eyes of the blue eyed blonde. Niall shook his head chuckling softly. “Zee, you weren't stupid...you did what you thought was best for your babies, and we're gunna make it through this okay...let me call Haz?” he offered as he gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “You probably have to actually explain things to Haz at this point...his daughter is in those pictures too,” 

Zayn took a few shallow breaths as he nodded, the Irish male always had a way of calming him down. Taking small breaths Zayn rubbed his face as he heard Niall picking up the phone and calling Harry over. How could he have let this happen, and how could he have thought he would be able to keep this secret for ever. He was one day going to have to tell his daughter who her father was. Of course he was, but he hoped he would never have to do it this way. Maybe everything would calm down and he would never have to see Liam fucking Payne again. 

Harry arrived shortly not even a hour after the phone all with his daughter in tow. “Right what the fuc..fudge is going on?” Harry asked as he was let into the house his eyes glancing at his disapproving look from his daughter. “Ay, Lux go find and play with Thomas and Alex,” Harry offered with a grin as the little blonde ran past them and out to the back yard to find the other two children. “So what the fuck?” Harry demanded as he ran a hand through his dark curls coming to sit at the kitchen table with Zayn who hadn't spoken much over the last hour. 

With out speaking Zayn pulled up the news article and he handed his phone over his dark eyes searching the beautiful green eyes of Harry's as he read over the article. He blinked slowly as he handed Zayn his phone back chewing on his bottom lip. “Zay I don't get it so they think Lex looks like Liam I mean I have said it a few times over the years but that's just...what has you so upset over this...Ni?” he asked looking to the Irish male as he handed them each a cup of coffee. “Lex doesn't just...look like Liam, Haz, she is Liam's,” Zayn spoke softly as he glanced out at the yard where the two little girls and little boy were all playing on the swing set. 

“The fuck, wait...Zayn how the hell I thought Ni,” he looked over at the blonde and then back to Zayn. “No...not really...Liam is her dad and it's a super long and stupid story,” Zayn grumbled out as he ran a hand through his hair. “I've got time, and judging by the looks of the girls digging a hole to bury Thomas in we have time too, so go on lad, tell me how you managed to have a kid with Liam Payne and no one knows,” Harry waved his hand at his friend with a huff. Zayn took a deep breath as he started to tell the story. 

~FOUR YEARS AGO~ 

Zayn let out a soft sigh as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a bagel and coffee before he would head out to his even more draining and boring job. The young dark haired male plopped down on the kitchen counter as he waited on his bagel to toast his eyes scanning the empty house. “Ni?” he called out hoping that the Irish lad was around the house some place. “Guess not,” he mumbled out as he grabbed the freshly toasted bagel and his coffee to go cup he had already filled. Scanning the house he headed out tugging on his hoodie and a beanie. 

Zayn walked the short distance to the coffee shop he had been working in all summer, after having moved in with Niall and his family he had promised he would help out with the bills in any way possible, even though Niall had told him as well as the blondes parents that he didn't have to do that he had decided to ignore them. 

Taking the final few steps into the coffee shop his eyes scanning the crowd as he slipped behind the counter and tossed his cup into the trash having finished off his bagel. “Zay! Think you can run the place by yourself today I have a doctors appointment for my little girl,” Harry his new boss mumbled as he looked a rather wild mess his curls all over the place, Zayn would have laughed if he hadn't feared being fired. “Sure thing Haz, hows Lux doing?” he asked as he clocked in and he pulled his apron on. 

“Good! She's gotta get some jabs today though, not looking forward to it, thanks though lad for watching everything I really hate to ask,” Zayn waved him off like it was no big deal. Harry thanked him a few more times before he headed out of the shop and left Zayn on his own. The day went by in a blur of filling orders and making quiet chit chat with random people as well as snap chatting with Niall during his work breaks. 

Around nine after sending Niall a insanely long snap of himself mixing three of five different flavors together in a coffee and sipping it he heard the bell above the door go off and he glanced up,. “Ay mate we're just about to close,” Zayn offered as he glanced at his phone. He only had to be open another fifteen minutes. “Uh, sorry just this place was one of the only places open and I'd love to get a good up of coffee and a pastry before I have to get back on the bus,” spoke the soft kind voice. Zayn wrinkled his brow a bit confused as he looked up. 

The smile that was on the face who spoke gave Zayn's heart a shock. The shaggy haired looking teen was flanked by two bigger males who were keeping a close look on the windows. “Uh right yeah sure no harm then. What will it be?” Zayn asked as he placed his phone aside and he moved to take down the other males order, his eyes sneaking peeks of him. He looked familiar but Zayn couldn't be to sure. “I'll take a caramel heavy whipped cream please,” the other male smiled that over whelming smile as Zayn couldn't help but crack a small smile back. 

Zayn hurriedly walked the line as he made the drink waiting on the coffee to mix together he glanced up. “What kind of pastry would you like uh,” he paused at what name to write on the cup. “Liam, and I'll take a caramel and cream cheese one please,” Zayn smiled a bit as he wrote 'Leeyum' on the cup and handed it over before grabbing the pastry out of the display case and handing it over. “It'll be five fifty,” he spoke softly taking the cash from the other and making change as he handed it back over his fingers brushed against Liam's sending shocks down his body. 

Liam blushed as did Zayn and they both looked away. “Uh yeah I'm gunna go find a place to enjoy this,” Liam awkwardly smiled as he headed over to sit on a sofa. Zayn held back a snort as he cleaned up around the shop and got everything put away to lock up. “Hey, uh...,” Zayn's head snapped up as he sipped at his own coffee from behind the counter. “Zayn,” he offered as he pointed to himself and then to Liam. “Liam,” he chuckled as he watched the other male blush a bit more. 

“Zayn, yeah, why don't you come sit with me and enjoy our drinks together?” Liam asked as he raised his own cup, Zayn smiled softly as he grabbed his phone and headed over to take a seat across from Liam smiling a bit. “You new to town?” Zayn asked rasing a eye brow as he couldn't remember ever serving coffee to or meeting him in person before. “Nah just passing through actually,” Liam muttered as he sipped his drink and took a small nibble off his pastry. Zayn smiled a bit nodding as he reached over taking a bite off of Liam's pastry. 

 

The action causing the other to smile a bit. “So, got a boyfriend I should worry about before I ask my next question?” asked Liam a eye brow raised. Zayn choked on his drink almost as he shook his head smiling a bit. “Nah, I don't, why?” Zayn asked a hopeful feeling settling in his stomach as he licked his lips and he looked over at the other male his eyes roaming over the others body. Liam bit his lip as he looked into the dark teens eyes. “Well, because you are one of the prettiest boys I've ever seen,” he smirked just a bit as he winked over at Zayn. A blush over took Zayn's face a bit more as he nodded chuckling softly. “Charming lad you are,” he whispered over at him as he smirked a bit, glancing over at the two larger men by the door keeping a eye out. “Say, Liam...think you could slip away from your...uh..friends? For a while?” he asked with a shy grin. “Yeah course,” Liam replied right away. 

Zayn smirked as he stood and looked over at him grinning. “Back room?” he offered with a smile as he headed for the back room, he was not usually like this he wasn't sure how this was even happening! He never was this brazen with anyone else. Liam was close behind him as they slipped into the back room which was filled with a big lumpy couch and a table and various other items. “I've never done something like this before,” Zayn admitted as he looked over at Liam nervously. Liam leaned close pulling Zayn to him pressing his lips against the dark haired males. “Don't worry, it'll be great,” Liam mumbled out softly his eyes roaming over Zayn's face. 

Zayn smirked as he pulled Liam into a deep kiss and he walked backwards till they hit the couch and they fell back hands roaming each others body. “Wait...can I get a picture of us first?” Liam asked as he leaned in and he kissed him once more, Zayn smiled nodding as he posed for the picture with Liam. “Thanks pet, that means a lot to me,” Liam whispered out against his lips. 

A short bit later the other two men were knocking on the door and Liam pulled away from Zayn wiping the sweat from his forehead as he reached for his clothes tugging them back on. “Sorry love, I got to go, bus is about to leave, uh,” Liam looked around nervously. Zayn having just lost his actual virginity to the other was a bit confused as he leaned up on his elbows. “Yeah?” he asked his brow wrinkled. Liam shifted nervously on his feet as he looked down at him. “I'm not....exactly out, so could you swear you'd never go to the press or anything,..shit I should have asked before,” 

Zayn frowned and at that moment he realized just where he had seen Liam before, he was the one in the music videos that Niall was always trying to force him to watch. “Uh yeah course,” Zayn mumbled out a dirty feeling creeping into his stomach. “Thanks mate, it's been really fun, have to go,” Liam tugged his shoes on and he leaned in pecking Zayn on the lips. “I'll let myself out, just...wait a bit before you leave after me okay?” he was gone before Zayn could even pull his clothes on. He was so stupid, he didn't even know how he had ended up with Liam like that but he planned on forgetting it ever happened. 

And Zayn was able to forget it had happened completely, until about six weeks later when he was head stuck in a toilet throwing up his lunch just from the smell of the pastries at work. Harry was there comforting him and rubbing his back asking what to do. Zayn begged him to call Niall. Once Harry was gone Zayn washed his mouth out and leaned on the wall tugging his phone out of his pocket he googled Liam out of habit and he looked over the handsome smiling face. Zayn noticed he was lip locked with some floozy looking blonde on a red carpet. He was fucked. Niall was there about thirty minutes later and he looked at him with concern and love. Niall pulled him into his arms nuzzling at his neck. “I brought the test,” Zayn had kept his mouth shut to everyone he knew except to Niall his best friend. Having already thrown up twice that week from different scents he had asked Niall to pick him up a test from the drug store. 

Zayn took the test box and he whimpered as he looked at Niall who made to leave the bathroom. “Nah please stay,” he whispered as he waited for Niall to assure him that he wouldn't leave before he peed on the test and sat it on the bathroom sink looking at it as it slowly started to change. “Ni...Ni it's fuckin blue,” he whispered as he looked over at the blonde panic raising in his throat. Niall moved to wrap his arms around him kissing his cheeks. “Trust me Zay, I'm gunna take care of you...are you going to tell him?” he asked out softly. Zayn shook his head as he sighed leaning against him. “He told me I couldn't ever tell anyone remember...I saw his latest interview Ni, he was disgusted when someone asked if he was even remotely into guys, he'd have me hurt the baby,” 

Niall frowned as he held onto Zayn rubbing his back as he sighed looking at him. “Then...then we'll just tell everyone the baby is mine yah, I'll help,” he whispered out. “Only can we tell my parents the truth yah?” Niall asked softly, Zayn nodded sighing as he curled into him. “Please Ni, I'd do anything for you if you did,” he whispered out softly. 

Months later overly large and round Zayn was laying around the coffee shop listening to Harry ramble on about Lux's father and how horrible he was. Zayn was offering small advice as he nodded looking out at the window. Feeling a sharp pain in his side he glanced up looking over at harry just as he felt a splash of fluid slip down his thighs. “Shit you spilt another smoothie...Jesus I'll get you one more,” Zayn shook his head as he looked up. “My water broke,” he whispered out his eyes wide. Harry stared at him in a bit of shock as he reached for the phone he hurriedly dialed up Niall. “Zay is in labor! Yeah mate I'll get him there, I'll meet you there,” Harry hurried over to him and helped him up. 

Harry helped Zayn to the car, rushing him to the hospital and getting him admitted. Niall met them there wrapping his arms around Zayn as he lead him into the hospital and followed the nurses to the room Zayn would be in for the birth. “You okay babe?” Niall asked softly as he rubbed over Zayn's round stomach. “I'm fine Ni, she's coming though,” Niall was smiling so wide and excited as he held his hand. 

A while later after a hard labor and resulting in Zayn needing stitches and some blood transfusions he was holding a beautiful tan little girl with dark hair and eyes chubby cheeks. “Fuck Ni she's beautiful...but she looks just like him,” he whispered out softly. Niall frowned as he leaned down and he kissed the babies forehead and then he kissed Zayn softly. “No Zee, she looks like both of you, but I'm here and she's mine to yah?” he asked softly as he stroked back Zayn's hair. “Yeah she is,” Zayn assured him. 

A year later Zayn was at the hospital on the other side of the bed holding Niall's hand as their son was born, their little girl wearing a onezie that said 'I'm the big sister' Zayn was never more happier than that moment as he was kissing Niall softly and telling him how lucky they were. 

~CURRENT TIME~ 

Harry sat there his eyes wide as he held his coffee cup to his mouth. “You had sex in the break room?!!?!?” he screeched as he looked at Zayn with a look of shock. “With Liam Payne yeah,” Zayn shrugged as he looked at him worriedly. “Are...wait all you are focusing on is that I had sex on the break room couch isn't it...the news about Lex being Liam's isn't shocking?” Zayn asked as he raised a eye brow. Harry snorted into his coffee as Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn and kissed his jaw. “No..well yeah it's not shocking mate she looks just like the both of you, but what's shocking to me is that you didn't know who Liam was!” Harry huffed out a bit, Niall snorted as he rolled his eyes. “That's not shocking, Liam didn't rap so Zay didn't care back then,” Niall winked at Zayn as he headed back to put away the breakfast food. 

Zayn swatted at his retreating ass as he sighed out. “So, what are you going to do about this shit?” Harry asked with a raised eye brow as he sipped his coffee. Zayn gave a shoulder shrug as he ran his hand through his hair. “I mean not much I can do right now, the pics leaked the best I can do it hope they settle down,” Zayn mumbled as he looked at the kids in the back yard. “Or, you could get on the train and show them she isn't Liam's!” Harry said jumping to his feet. “Uh how?” Zayn asked raising a eye brow. Niall moved over to sit in the dark haired males lap. “Yeah?” Niall asked leaning on Zayn. 

“Unblock your Instagram...the privet one that you put the pics of her and Thomas on, and...take a new family picture together and tag each other and all that romantic shit yall do,” Harry advised as he nodded. Zayn looked at Niall with a shrug. “It couldn't hurt...and it's not like the industry doesn't know I have two kids..it's in my bio at the modeling agency,” Zayn offered out. Niall smiled kissing him softly. “Yeah babe sounds good to me,” he praised as he kissed his forehead. 

~LA~

 

Liam was laid out on his sofa groaning as he fought off his hang over from the night before. His current fake girlfriend was bitching and complaining about some kind of bad photo shopped picture of them on a beach. Liam hoped she would just go away forever, “But Liam look at this, they forgot to put in one of your tattoo's again,” her voice was shrill and annoying he let out a small grunt as he nodded a bit, he wondered if her contract would be up soon. Just as Liam was about to say something to her about it when the doors busted open and Louis stormed in. 

“Fuck out of here,” he pointed at the girl who huffed but left the apartment with a slam of the door. “Ay Tommo what are you doing?” Liam asked as he sat up on the sofa his eyes running over the frazzled looking male. Louis almost jumped onto the sofa beside him as he bit his lip. “Liam, have you seen the latest twitter or Instagram feeds with your tags?” Louis asked as he produced his own phone and handed it over pulling up the newest post. “Notice anything out of place there Payne?” Louis asked with a bit of a air to his voice. 

LIAM PAYNE LOOK A LIKE!??!?!!?

[attached picture]

LeePayne85: damn this kid looks almost just like him! Think she's his? Someone find her info asap pls!

Paynetrain67: Tracked the pics to a account that has the same little girl they have a cute family! 

PaynoTomms: Her dad is fookin hot man he's a model! The other is a singer too! 

LeePayne85: Dude that's gott be his kid! 

Paynetrain67: Dude Liam is dating Maggie he's not gay! 

Rubbing his face Liam looked at the pictures of the little girl and he tilted his head she did look strikingly like him but she also looked different. “Lou I dunno man I haven't had a hook up in a long time and this had to have been back when I was still...young right she's like what four?” Liam asked as he raised a eye brow and he shrugged a bit his eyes glancing over the picture of the little girl. “Mate, click the link that the one chick attached that's to her parents page,” Louis advised as he waited, his eyes scanning Liam's face. 

Liam clicked the link his eyes going a bit wide as he focused on the striking picture of a older than he remembered looking Zayn, he had a lot more tattoos than he had when they had met but he was positive it was the same man. “Shit,” Liam mumbled as he grabbed for his own phone scrolling through his many pictures to the one he was looking for. He held the phones side by side looking at the younger version of the darker skinned male. “Yeah I about shit when I saw who her dad...well mum is, Liam, are you sure you used a condom?” Louis asked frowning. Louis being his best friend was one of the few people who Liam had actually told of his one night stand at the coffee shop with the dark haired beauty. 

“I mean, I don't think I had any on me, but....I mean what's the chances..look he has another kid right there and...damn his husband is pretty,” Liam mumbled as he looked at a picture of the two together smiling at the camera. “Damn, you tapped that, but anyway Payno, please...tell me this guy isn't going to out you to the world and claim this kid is yours?” Louis asked with a pleading expression over his face as he took his phone back. “Publicity wants you to actually reach out to her parents and maybe do a small meet and greet for some good press after last month in Rio,” Louis frowned at the thought of what his friend had been up to. 

“Lou, the last thing I said to him was hey I'm not out and please don't ever tell anyone we fucked k, I'll never contact you again or see you...and when I went back on his Instagram I tracked down after a few weeks he set it to privet and..damn I guess I know why,” Liam mumbled as he sat up and he ran a hand through his hair. “How badly do they want me to reach out?” He questioned as he chewed on his bottom lip. “They said they'd stop your contract with that Bitch I just kicked out,” Louis offered as he smirked watching the others face break out into a grin. “I'll do it, tell them I'll do it,” Liam muttered as he reached for his phone dialing. “Yeah, I need the address for Zayn Malik, yeah uh and I need a car to drive, have them bring up the camaro,” Louis clapped him on the back with a smirk as he grabbed a bottle of water. “I'm going with you,” 

~HORAN/MALIK HOUSE~ 

Zayn smiled as he made a plate if snacks for Thomas and the girls as well as for Harry and Niall, puttering around the kitchen he had pushed the whole situation out of his mind. It had been many days and he had just accepted that so many new fans of Liam's had started to follow him and like all his pictures and tweets. He had just not replied to the insane comments they had posted and he had went through and deleted most of them. “Do you want juice or milk my princess?” Zayn asked from the fridge. “Juice please mama, and Lux wants milk!” Alex called from her seat beside Lux who giggled and hid her face. 

Zayn smiled over his shoulder as he poured the drinks into sippy cups as he also grabbed two water bottles for Niall and Harry sitting them down. “Thanks love,” Niall smiled up at him and Harry nodded a bit. “Thanks mate,” Harry replied with a grin. Just then the door bell went off and Zayn smiled leaning down he placed a kiss on Niall's lips. “I'll be back love enjoy the snacks,” Zayn brushed his hands off on his dark band shirt as he headed to the living room pushing a few toys out of the way as he reached the door. 

Zayn ran a hand through his hair before he pulled the door open and he blinked the sun out of his eyes. “Ay sorry we're just sitting down for lunch what can I do for...Liam?” Zayn's voice went up at the end of the sentence as he looked up and down the others body to make sure he wasn't imagining anything. “Hello love, think you could ring me up a coffee?” Liam tried cracking the joke. A loud groan was heard as Zayn punched the other who gripped his nose and let out a whimper. Louis peeked over his shoulder. “You deserved that mate,” Louis replied as he grinned waving at Zayn. “Hello, I'm Louis mind if we come in?” Louis asked with a small hopeful grin. “Who is it Zay?” came Niall's question as he leaned on the door way from the kitchen. “Satan,” Zayn replied flatly as he moved aside to let Niall see the pop star holding his bloody nose. “Hi, I'm Liam Payne,” Liam gave a small wave and made a pained grunt as Niall moved towards him and punched him. “Ay, maybe he deserved that one too...,”Louis grunted out with a wince.


	2. Laptop is broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guhhh

My laptop charger is broken but I will be getting a new laptop and charger hopefully by the end of the week so I will be able to post the next chapter!!!. 

It's Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo great I promise.


	3. New laptop!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back!!

Okay I'm back! New chapter should be up some time Saturday!! To make up for the time I was gone I'll make it as long as possible! I actually had a super long work week the last two weeks so was unable to write anything at all!!!

But I have part of the chapter done and will get it all typed out! 

Also any kind of requests you'd like please send to me! I'll try to include them! You can send them here via message or comment or via Kik! Cantkillthevoid!


	4. why must we all slap Liam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “oh for gods sake shut up you old bird I love me Zayn's cock so far up me ass the cum is almost in me throat and I'll talk sonnets about Daddy's cock till the crows come home,” Niall snapped at her as he flicked a sugar packet over at her face. Zayn banged his head on the counter. “We...have...got...to..stop calling Liam daddy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbeta'd though I had a offer. I'm going to make snippits and post them in a side story from the last three months because there is a three month skip at one point!! also I'm going to do a post of nothing but instagram and tweets about the boys all five, so that will be a smaller chapter I might have out tonight or tomorrow but just be looking out for it! sorry it's short! my net went out then when I was going to post I was attacked by a dog so I didn't have time :(

Zayn was glaring daggers at the dark haired man seated at his kitchen table where he was holding a ice pack to his face and wincing. “You did deserve it,” Louis mumbled out as he winced at the sight of the bloody nose that Liam was suffering. “I don't know mate maybe you shouldn't have hit him so hard,” Came a voice as Harry entered from the back yard, Louis glanced up at the new voice and his eyes went wide as he took in the dark curls and beautiful green eyes. “Hi...I'm Louis,” the shorter man exclaimed as he rushed over to him with a grin. 

Harry raised a eye brow as he huffed a bit his eyes rolling as he looked over to where Zayn was looking close to a panic attack as he moved to get him a cup of water and a Advil. “Are you okay?” Harry asked as he glanced over at the table where Niall was sipping a tea and looking uncomfortable with Liam in front of him and Louis just leaning there. “I'm fine Hazza,” Zayn mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair swallowing down the pill he took a deep breath as he looked out the sliding glass windows to find his children playing, the little dark haired girl ran in and tackled his leg. “Mama!” 

she chimed as Zayn smiled leaning down. “Yah princess?” he asked softly his dark eyes roaming her face as he glanced over at Liam out of the corner of his eye. “I'm thirsty mama, can me and Lux have some juice?” she asked her big brown eyes looking at him pleadingly, the sight melted his heart. “It's Lux and I my love, and of course let me grab you a juice box,” Zayn smiled as he kissed the top of the little girls head as he headed to the fridge pulling it open and grabbing two juice boxes and a sippy cup with milk. “Love do me a favor and take this to Thomas for me love?” He asked the little girl with a smile. 

Liam's eyes were locked in on the two as they exchanged hugs and smiles. His heart clenching as he watched the little girl take the cup and boxes and skip back to the other kids in the back yard. “Is...wow,” Liam muttered as he looked to Zayn and then over to Louis. “Lou,” Liam muttered out as he licked over his lips feeling his throat go dry. “Mate she does look just like you...in person there isn't any lying or fooling anyone,” Louis whispered out noticing the way Zayn winced at the words. 

Zayn moved to sit beside Niall nuzzling at his shoulder as he took a slow deep breath. “She does, she did even the minute she was born,” Zayn replied as he laced his fingers together with Niall's, the Irish man leaning against him as well placing a soft kiss to his temple. Liam's eyes didn't move away from the exchange as he watched the two together a slight twinge in his gut telling him it was rude of him to watch in on the exchange. Harry broke the silence as he plopped down on the counter and he glanced between them all. 

“So, mate you owe me a new couch at me coffee shop,” Harry demanded as he pointed a finger accusingly at Liam. Louis eye's went wide as did Liam's. “Liam...you never told me that!” Louis chuckled out as Zayn hid his face in Niall's shoulder. “Haz..please,” Zayn begged as he looked over at the curly haired man. Harry gave a shrug as he licked his lips turning away from the others to pull his phone out and check it. Louis was practically drooling as he watched Harry. 

Harry glanced up from his phone raising a eye brow at the dark haired man. “Can I bloody help you?” Harry questioned as he gave the other a slightly put off look. Liam and Niall snorted laughter at the same time as when Louis' face fell and he frowned. “That's tough luck mate,” Liam remarked as he gave Louis' back a slap.

“Ay, least I didn't knock up a bloke the first time I met him,” Louis snapped back at him crossing his arms and pouting. Zayn winced at the words his dark chocolate eyes holding a look of remorse as he reached for his tea taking a sip. “Okay, so we need to just...get this over with,”Zayn sighed as he bit his lip chewing on the plump flesh before he glanced over at them. 

“Yah Alex is yours, she's almost four, she was a shock...a fucking shitty one to have, but I love her and I don't regret her and I swear I didn't post her pictures,” Zayn muttered out his gaze landing on the three children playing in the yard then back to the other dark haired male who nodded a bit as he was taking it all in. 

Louis spoke next instead of Liam. “Why didn't you tell the world...you could have even sued this shit for a ton,” Liam gave the other a pleading look to make this any bit less awkward than it already could be. “Well, see when we uh,” Zayn glanced over at the door to make sure the children hadn't come in. 

“When they fucked,” Harry supplied the next part as he scrolled through his phone, he was obviously on Instagram. “Right, when that happened see, Liam told me he wasn't out and asked me not to tell anyone and I sort of googled him after,” Zayn spoke as he leaned back into Niall's comforting embrace. 

Liam felt a unexplained ping of jealousy as he saw how happy the two looked. “And well, Zay had just been kicked out of his house a few weeks before because he was gay so he didn't want to impose any kind of hate or anything on Liam,” Niall explained as he rubbed a hand along the dark skinned males thigh to comfort him. 

Louis mouth seemed to go dry as he smacked Liam behind the head. “You dolt how long after you banged this tan delight did you tell him that?” Louis gasped as he waved a hand over at Zayn, Zayn turned to Harry and mouthed 'Tan delight?' the curly haired male rolled his eyes.

“Uh..before I left, um right after the security blokes said we had to leave,” Liam held his hands up in defeat as if he was afraid of Niall or Zayn hitting him. To his relief neither one seemed to move towards him at all, both having had this conversation after it happened that night. 

What he didn't expect was for Louis to reach over and slap him across the face. “Mate...,”Liam trailed off as his eyes cast a almost hurt glance at the other ,male. “Don't you mate me Liam! You only freaking told him after you bloody shagged him! Hey by the way don't tell anyone I'm not out of the closet?!?!!??” he yelled loudly as he glanced around his eyes wide. 

Liam winced a bit rubbing his now sore face. He had to admit even to him it sounded bad. Zayn felt his face fall in a bit of a frown as he thought back to that day and then he sighed out. “Right so, why are you here...because I'm not going to tell anyone I already said I wouldn't,” he muttered out as he nuzzled into Niall's shoulder almost pulling the blonde onto his lap. 

The blonde let out a startled yet happy little giggle sound as he snuggled into him and he mumbled. “Yeah, we weren't planning on telling,” Niall supplied as he combed a hand through Zayn's mess of dark hair, Liam felt a pain and not just in his face but his chest, he could be the one comforting Zayn. 

“Well love, you might not have ever planned to tell but someone did, and more pictures are being leaked...and I have a feeling it's someone we know,” Harry mumbled out as he held his phone out to the group with his Instagram open with the tag #LiamPayneLoveChild and it was a slew of pictures of the three kids in the back yard but in various different places sometimes just Alex and Thomas. “Dude...they have Lux tagged as some guy named Tommo's daughter?” Harry questioned as he raised a eye brow. 

Louis rushed for the phone jerking it out of his hands as he scrolled. “Ay, Lookit Li...I'm apparently a dad thanks to you...though...I wouldn't have minded becoming one,” Louis winked as he handed the phone back. Harry gave a grimace like he wanted to have it disinfected. “Uh yeah no, Lux has another parent thanks...we didn't need that one and we aren't looking for a replacement,” Harry mumbled as he moved to get himself a drink.

Liam sighed rubbing his face as he looked over at Zayn and Niall and then out back to the kids. “I...I want to tell people,” he managed to get out. Half the room stared in shock, except Harry who was scrolling through his phone making unhappy sounds and Niall who looked like he wasn't shocked. 

“But..then people will know you had sex with me,” Zayn struggled out as he looked from Niall to Liam as he mouthed a bit. Liam took a steady breath. “Zayn, I've been in the closet since the day I started..I want to come out...and I want to get to know my little girl if you would let me?” Liam asked softly his eyes locked on Zayn's face with a pleading look in them. 

Zayn sighed taking in a deep breath before he looked at Niall and he sighed resting his forehead against the others shoulder. “Okay..but with stipulations...she doesn't meet any of those...people in the tabloids you've been fucking,” Zayn mumbled out as he held onto Niall. 

Liam let out a breath of air he had been holding his eyes showing how much he was thankful he nodded firmly, Louis snorted as he held up a hand. “He isn't actually...with most of them, he's gay...,” he tossed out. Harry reached out and grabbed Louis by the jeans and tugged him away from them. “Not now the grown ups are talking..by the way what the fuck is shipping..and why is there now a picture edited of us together?” Harry demanded of the smaller male. 

Louis looked like a deer caught in headlights as he tried scooting away. “I'm sure it will die down,” Zayn shook his head at the other two and he gave a nod to Liam. “Second...we do things as a family right...if you wanna spend time with Alex you take me Ni and Thomas with her too...we don't separate each other,” the dark haired male demanded softly. 

Liam gave another nod as he gave Niall a soft smile, he noticed that Niall actually returned the smile this time as he rested on Zayn. “And third...well...truthfully, just...don't forget that she's only ever really know me and Niall as her parents so she might need time, she does know you are her dad though, thank god four year olds can't tell people that,” Zayn mumbled as he looked out at the back yard. 

Harry let out a high pitched whine. “I most definitely did not...I repeat not give birth to Lux! If anything you did!,” Harry reached over and smacked Louis behind the head. “You stupid punk ass...god I hate famous people fuck off,” he stormed to the door and called in Lux who ran in out of breath and a leaf stuck in her dirty blonde locks. “Cmon princess we're going home and burning all those old posters daddy has in his closet,” 

The little girl giggled as she was picked up and she waved good bye. “Bye uncle Zaynie! Bye bye uncle Ni! Bye bye guy on daddies posters,” she called out as they walked away, Louis frowned as he ran after them. “Wait! I can sign one of those for you Harry I'm sorry I made you have a baby!” he shouted. “WE NEVER HAD A BABY LOUIS,” was heard before the door slammed. Zayn and Niall burst into a small fit of giggles as Liam chuckled a bit. “well, do you want to meet her?” Zayn asked softly. 

Niall slid off his lap as he grabbed the coats and slipped his own on and then helped Zayn into his, a hand moved to rub over his flat stomach frowning. “You guys expecting?” Liam asked softly as he nodded to the motion of Niall rubbing his stomach, Niall blushed a bit but shook hi head. “No, but we're trying,” he offered up as they all headed outside. 

Liam felt himself smile a bit at the blush on Niall's cheeks but frowned a bit still, he wished more than anything that he could be in a relationship like they had. 

As they walked towards the two children still playing Zayn knelt down and he called Alex to him whispering to him as he turned her to face Liam. She gave a little head tilt and a curious glance that was mostly all Zayn before a judging gaze that was all Liam. “My daddy?” she asked softly as she glanced back to zayn. 

Zayn nodded to her. Niall headed over and he scooped up the two year old boy twirling him around as he cooed at him kissing all over his face. “Thomas love, come meet Alex's daddy,” he whispered as he lead the toddler over. The two toddlers looked a bit confused and then Zayn nodded. “Ah okay, well...Liam, is papa, he can be papa,” he assured the toddlers who seemed to understand. 

Alex made a few small steps towards him as she held her hand out. “Hi papa...I'm Alex,” she whispered out softly. Thomas ran at him full speed and tackled onto his leg. “Hi..,” Liam felt his heart was about to explode as he bent down and he gave each child a tight hug. “Hello loves..,” he glanced up to Niall and Zayn who both looked over at him with a smile showing him it would be okay. 

Three months later 

 

“And then they fucking said I took Lux and ran from him right?” Harry grumbled out as he started to fill a costumers order and he shoved the coffee cup roughly at the startled looking young man. “Can you believe that? Like I'd fucking take a baby from anyone who doesn't deserve it...well Louis fucking doesn't deserve her!” 

the college age boy nodded and ran off with his coffee, Zayn was on his break sipping his coffee and sitting at the counter. He only raised a eye brow at the latest spew of words from Harry, just as Niall walked in and caught sight of Zayn he made his way over and plopped down beside him kissing him softly. “What's up?” he asked with a cheerful smile,, before Zayn could answer Harry started. “Louis is a fucking dead beat man whore of a father that's what! Not me!” He shouted as he stormed off to the break room. 

Niall looked confused but let out a soft snort. “Has he been like this all day?” Niall asked carefully as he could hear Harry cursing from the other room. “Try all week...two days ago he was on about how Louis was the one with the drug addiction and how he was the horrible parent for not getting Lux into privet daycare...,” Zayn trailed off as he scribbled into the note book in front of him. 

“But Zay...Louis isn't Lux dad...,” Niall spoke to soon before Zayn could even warn him. “THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH WOULD BE THE ONE HAVING THE BABY FUCKING ASS HOLE,” was shouted from the break room causing a few near by coffee drinkers to scurry away in fear. 

Niall stared a gasp as he pointed back at Harry, Zayn shrugged sipping his drink. “It's okay I think it's cause I caught him looking at pictures of Lou earlier saying he was kind of cute,” Zayn whispered as out as nuzzled against his cheek. “So what the doctor say?” he asked excitedly. “ Not yet, but gave me vitamins and told me to stay healthy,” 

Zayn sighed but nodded, they had been trying for a few months now and it didn't seem to be going anywhere. “it will happen Zay,” Niall promised as he whispered. Zayn nodded smiling softly as he kissed him lightly. Zayn's phone started ringing and he slid the phone to open and saw Liam's name flash on the screen. “Oh it's daddy,” Niall mumbled out. 

Zayn blushed as he elbowed his fiance. “We agreed we would stop calling him that...it sounds kinky,” he mumbled as he answered the phone call. “Hey Li,” Zayn mumbled out as he scribbled a bit more in the note book. “Hey Daddy,” Niall mumbled under his breath. “Hey Zayn...tell Niall daddy says hi?” Liam sounded a bit confused. 

Zayn choked on his drink as he coughed a bit then he turned to a confused looking Niall. “Daddy says hi,” he replied to him before he went back to his note book, Niall beamed at his wit as he took Zayn's drink. “What's up?” Zayn questioned. 

“Would you guys like to come over to my place for a cook out today?” Liam asked happily, in the back ground it sounded like he was moving pots and pans. “Lemme ask, Love wanna go over to Liam's for a cook out?” Niall nodded his head hyperly. 'Yesssss tell daddy yes...long as he makes those chocolate chips,” Zayn rolled his eyes as he sighed. “I need to repeat Niall's request?” he asked mumbling. 

“Nah I got it all down love, though doesn't it worry you...your fiance is calling me daddy?” Liam asked and sounded ab it husky as he said it, at this point Zayn had switched him to speaker phone so he could focus on his writing. “Not really cause Zayn does it too when you aren't around...he says it but it sounds more like ...uhh..uhh..Daddy uhhh,” Niall moaned out as he ignored a scandalized looking woman. 

Zayn smacked his fiance behind the head. “Niall...what did I tell you about making sex sounds in the coffee shop about Liam!,”Harry snapped as he came around the corner. “Hello Harry,” Liam chuckled from the cell phone though it sounded a bit strained. “Hey...heard you guys are having a cookout, send me some home,” Harry seemed to have calmed down some. “Why don't you come too?” Liam offered sounding a bit more relaxed. 

“Will...he be there...,” Harry questioned with a tightness to his voice. “For the love of all things fucking holy still on about that, but yeah he will be, c'mon Haz...you know you wanna scare off Lou's date he's bringing,” Liam teased as he chuckled. 

“What ever go jerk off now cause I know you need too...I hate you all I'll go but I'm not talking to him and he is a horrible father,” Harry mumbled as he walked off with a air about him. Zayn banged his head on the counter as Niall rubbed his shoulders. “We have a actual child...and the two who have never even held hands...are having more of a issue,” Zayn mumbled out grumbling a bit. “Well..to be fair..Louis did tweet out that Harry was a beautiful person and he loved his smile,” 

Liam chuckled out as he held his breath. “Yeah and Harry tweeted he hoped Louis got the clap and died...wonder how long till they admit their in love and fuck?” Niall asked as he finished off the coffee. 'Dunno, see you guys around four?” Liam asked with a slight husky laugh. 

Zayn shivered a bit remembering the laugh against his skin, Niall smirked. “Yeah be there around four, now go cook the baby some cookies before he cries,” Zayn mumbled as he hung up. “We have to stop calling him daddy...,” Zayn whispered out softly. “When...in front of him...in front of other people...or when we're having sex?” Niall asked as he glared over at the woman from before who raised her coughing to a loud hack to get him to shut up. 

“oh for gods sake shut up you old bird I love me Zayn's cock so far up me ass the cum is almost in me throat and I'll talk sonnets about Daddy's cock till the crows come home,” Niall snapped at her as he flicked a sugar packet over at her face. Zayn banged his head on the counter. “We...have...got...to..stop calling Liam daddy,”


End file.
